Clunky
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [002/004, 003/007] 003 feels that something odd is going on. 007 is happy to explain it to her. Yaoi *and* het references, yay! Rated R for just one bad word. Everything else is sadly quite tame.


**Disclaimer-** If I owned Cyborg 009, I wouldn't have to write fic for it. Although the idea of someone writing fanfic for their own creation is awfully amusing. Can you imagine what Joss Whedon would come up with for the Buffy fandom? Er... I digress.  
**Notes-** This little drabble is one of those fics you write to see how much bs the characters will go through and still remain IC. Nothing particularly special about it. Besides, I wanted to send out some fictional love out to 002/004 and 003/007, my current favorite ships. Yes, I do have a thing for odd pairings, thank you so very much. :) Anyways, feedback is always appreciated, and watch out for talk about guy on guy love. Stay frosty, people. 

003 demurely took a sip from her tea, her blue eyes lost in thought. "Have you noticed... that things seem out of sort lately?" 

"You were the one constructed to notice things like that, my dear," 007 drank his tea with much more bravado then was necessary. "But please, enlighten me." 

The third cyborg tapped her tapered fingers on the kitchen table, trying to figure out how to give words to something that was, at best, just a hunch. "Well... take 002, for example. Lately he's been quieter, distracted. Nothing at all like the lovable jerk we know." 

"Pray continue." 007 calmly took another sip of tea. 

003 frowned thoughtfully, frustrated at the idea that she, of all people, had only a few vague ideas to work on. "And then there's 004. He's been acting... oh I don't know..." she didn't want to say 'smug', because that was something the introverted cyborg definitely wasn't. "Very pleased with himself." Yes, that sounded about right. 

"I believe that I can further elaborate." 007 stood up, proud and straight, as if he was once again an actor on the stage. "For many moons, 004's heart had yearned for the other cyborg. Finally, he could no longer stand the bittersweet torture of unrequited love, and confessed his feelings, which, he was overjoyed to find out, were returned. The two have been inseparable ever since." 

"... What?" 

He slumped back into his chair, looking like he had just been struck down. "Fine," he said grumpily, "The poor man's version. 004 has it bad for 002, found him in the cargo room, seduced him, and they've been shagging like bunnies for the past two weeks. That simple enough for you?" 

"... **_What?!_**" 

"What's so unbelievable about it? When you think about it, they couldn't help but get together." There wasn't any glamor or sarcasm in 007's tone now, but a note of practicality. "They're both fishes out of water, both physically and psychologically. 002 tries to deal with this by acting brashly, aggressively. 004 is withdrawn to the point of being more of a shadow then a man. The can help each other heal in ways they couldn't on their own." He gulped down the last of his tea and looked at her, his dark eyes earnest. "They need each other to survive." 

003 was touched... and then glared silently at her friend, as the shadow of recognition slowly passed over her features. "007... how do you know they've been... together?" 

007 cleared his throat, blushing deeply. "I, well... was privy to the seduction as it happened." 

She rubbed her eyes, as if that could make her forget what she just heard. "So, you just stood there, while they were being intimate with each other?" 003 wished that she wasn't such a prim and proper young lady. Saying the word 'fucking' would've felt so good at that moment. 

"It's not what you think! I was in the cargo room, looking for some tools, but I got bored and tried seeing if I could morph into one of the crates in the room. 002 came in and didn't recognize me. I was pretty thrilled about that, and so I kept the shape. But then 004 came in, and he was... very quick." 007 shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't get away, not without causing a seriously awkward situation." 

_Well, his theory is plausible, at the very least_, 003 thought. But she had to know just one more thing, even though it was horribly rude of her to even think of. "What did it look like when they were doing it?" 

007 paused for a moment. He was the one at a loss for words now. "Kind of clunky, actually." 


End file.
